The End, The Beginning
by Nyoko Iso
Summary: It's a year after the war to date and Draco and Harry are still together.They've been through a war together, not much can pull them apart... one would think.


-1Disclaimer: Sighs I really hate saying this over and over. It makes reality so real. I hate reality. Sighs Again I don't own them. They are not my minions. I simply fantasize using a keyboard and my laptop (which I actually named Draco). Heavy sigh

Author Note: This first scene is set at Hogwarts during Draco's, and what was supposed to be Harry's, seventh year.

The End, The Beginning - Chapter One

**STARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTARTSTART**

_Draco raised his wand to settle the largest threat to himself. "Avada Kadrava." Draco watched dull-eyed as his fathers body dropped to the ground and winced at the sickening sound. "I hate you! I always hated you!" It was only a few words, but it felt good nonetheless. He looked around hearing an echo of his curse from only seconds ago. Running towards him was one Harry Potter and behind the teen was the dead body of Voldemort. He smiled sickly. Thank the Heavens, he had hated that bastard too. Coming out of hi daze he was assaulted by Harry. He knew he should have been running from the Golden Boy. He was about to be killed by the love of his life. Another sick grin. _'If I am going to die by anyone's hand, I want it to be by his.' _He looked up wide eyed as Harry placed a hand on his bare and bloody upper arm. What was the Golden Boy doing? Was he insane? He should be running before the rest of the followers got to the scene. The idiot looked like he wanted to talk. _

"_Draco, why would you kill your father." _

_Draco wanted to scream at him. "Because I hate him!" Draco looked down and thought briefly before coming to his real reason. "Because I love you." Harry's lips were parted as if he wanted to talk but couldn't. Oh well, there isn't enough time. "Run you idiotic Gryffindor! What are you doing! I killed all the death eaters I could but believe me there are more! Run you idiot and don't stop until you reach America or something!" Harry stood there as if he didn't realize what was going on. _

"_You killed the others too? Not just your father?"_

"_Yes you idiot! I've been killing them during the entire war." He noticed Harry looking around. "I told Granger and Weasley to run. I've been fighting along them, they trusted me and ran. I told them I'd protect you and I'm trying." He paused waiting for some sort of sign that Harry would leave. When nothing happened he pushed Harry roughly and he could feel his eyes burning with tears and the heat on his cheeks as they fell. "God Dammit Harry! Run! I won't see you die!" _

_Harry was numb and dumbfounded. But after being pushed and yelled at he was brought back to attention. He was supposed to be running… But he was distracted by Draco's tears. "Not with out you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Harry's heart broke seeing the tears that continued to run down Draco's cheeks. "I'm not leaving without you! Run with me! They'll tear you to shreds when they get here Draco. I'm not leaving without you." He reached down to grab Draco's hand and turned to leave but was stopped by Draco's uncooperating weight._

"_I can't. I've got to stay to fight them to buy you more time." He dried his eyes with his hand leaving a small smudge of blood and dirt and sweat. He didn't move but he refused to let go of Harry's hand so soon. Thinking that it was the last they would see each other he tugged Harry towards him. If he was going to die for this man he would have a kiss dammit. Harry returned the kiss briefly but pulled away far to soon for Draco's liking. _

"_Don't kiss me." _

_Draco was hurt and shocked. Surely Harry realized he was planning to die. He could spare one kiss. He opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Harry's silencing hand._

"_Let me finish my sentence. Don't kiss me… as if it's the last time you'll ever kiss me. There will be plenty of kisses in the future, don't act differently. Draco, run with me. Don't be the hero. Run with me please." Draco shook his head furiously, not being able to talk because of the large lump forming in his throat. He could feel his blonde hair whipping him in the face he was shaking his head so hard. He stopped as he felt the change in Harry's posture. He looked at his love and the sight broke his heart and made him weep even more. Harry looked up with tear stained cheeks. "Draco, if you love me please do this. Don't die please. I've killed to many that I love already. I can't let you become a part of that list." Slowly Draco began to agree and his head was nodding of it's own accord. Before he had time to move his own feet, Harry was pulling on his arm and leading him into the forest to make their escape. _

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

Draco sat straight up, his hair sticking to his forehead, and looked around to see his alert lover beside him in their bed. "Shh… Draco it's okay, I'm here now love. I always will be." Harry's strong arms wrapped around him and he started gently rocking the blonde boy. He died a little inside as Draco curled up in his arms and his lap, as though he were attempting to become the same person, and cried into his shirt. Harry closed his own eyes trying not to cry without success. His own tears slid down his cheeks. He hated seeing his Draco like this. It broke his heart. He reached up to wipe his tears, trying to be sneaky so Draco wouldn't know he was crying, and pushed past where his glasses usually were to dry his eyes. Of course Draco realized the shift in his lovers body, being so close to him and whatnot.

Draco sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears in a vain attempt at manly dignity. "Harry, don't. I don't like it when you cry. Why are you crying anyways?"

Harry gave Draco a sad smile, "Because I hate seeing _you_ cry, Drae." Draco's sniffles came to ease and Harry was the strong one once again." He absentmindedly stroked Draco's hair and after a while he laid down with the love of his life on top of him. Draco snuggled deeper, as if it were possible, into Harry and calmed down enough to drift into sleep.

Just before he fell completely into sleep he looked up at Harry, "I can't believe it's been a year ago today." He sighed and nestled his head into Harry's chest. Harry's eyes widened. He looked at the calendar. 'November 11 - 2007'. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the date. He phased out and followed his Draco into sleep. Absently stroking his hair until the very last conscious breath.

**ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTER**

**Sorry, this chapter was kinda short. I'm going to try to make them longer in the future but shorter chapters mean quicker reviews. I usually do write longer chapters, but this was just the introduction so to speak. **


End file.
